


The Lioness and the Bastard of Winterfell

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman, Sex, Winterfell, season 1 ep 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: A bored Cersei comes across the brooding bastard of Winterfell and decides to have some fun.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 39
Kudos: 91





	The Lioness and the Bastard of Winterfell

“All dwarves are bastards in there fathers eyes.” Tyrion said before waddling towards the feast. The dwarfs words rung in his head as he turned back to the training dummy. He once again began a barrage of attacks on the dummy, each strike taking some of his built up anger away. This was the place he felt most comfortable, with a sword in his hand he felt free of the burdens of his birth. If but for a moment he was like any other man, better even for his swordsmanship was well renowned in Winterfell. 

“You must be the bastard.” He groaned internally at another interruption, a woman this time. Though when she stepped out of the shadows she was revealed to not be just any woman but the queen herself.

“Your Grace.” He said quickly, dropping to his knees quickly and looking to the ground.

“Rise boy.” She said, sounding rather impatient. “You are Lord Starks bastard correct?”

“Yes Your Grace.” He admitted.

“I didn’t see you at the feast, and you weren’t there too greet us like the rest of your family.” She said. “Let me guess, Lady Stark thought we would be insulted by your presence.”

“I couldn’t speak to her motives Your Grace.” He said carefully, he didn’t want this getting back to Lady Stark.

“You needn’t worry boy, this won’t get back to Lady Stark.” She said. “Another conversation with her hardly sounds appealing, but I needn’t tell you that.”

“Umm.” He stammered.

“You fear her that much?” She asked with a laugh. “Perhaps I underestimated her.” He needed to get out of this conversation. “Will you be going south with your father?”

“Your Grace?” He asked confused, why would father be going south.

“Your father is to be the new Hand of the King.” She said, sounding not at all pleased about it. “I assume you will accompany him rather than stay here with Lady Stark.”

“I wish to go to the wall.” He confessed.

She laughed. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“There is honour in serving at the wall, even for bastards.” He said defensively.

“Honour? The wall is manned by criminals bastard, there is no honour to find amongst the thieves and rapists freezing in that wasteland.” She said. Was that true? He knew there were criminals at the wall but surely there were honourable men there as well, like his Uncle.

“There’s is nowhere else for me Your Grace.” He said.

“You truly are pathetic bastard.” She said. “You have resigned yourself to the worst fate imaginable without even considering other possibilities.”

“Such as?” He asked.

“You could be a knight or a sellsword, it looks like you know how to hold that thing.” She said. “But it doesn’t matter, you would never do that because you wouldn’t want to anger the fearsome Lady Stark.”

“Forgive me Your Grace but why are you taking with me? Why are you not inside?” He asked, the Queen was getting on his nerves.

“Believe it or not your company is better than what I will find inside.” She said. “And at least out here I don’t have to watch my husband fondle the maids.” Surely the king wouldn’t dishonour the queen in such a manner. “You remind me of my brother a little bit.” She said, her eyes roaming him.

“Am I so short?” He asked, he never thought he would be compared to a dwarf.

The queen chuckled. “Jaime not Tyrion.” That was probably worse, The Kingslayer was a man without honour. She must of noticed his change in demeanour for she added. “That was compliment.”

“I don’t see it.” He said defiantly.

She sighed. “I see you have grown weary of my company, would you be so kind as to escort me back to my chamber. I’m afraid I would get lost.” He couldn’t very well refuse, so he dropped his sword.

“Of course Your Grace.” He led her back into the castle. They walked in silence for a moment until she broke it.

“Could you show me your chambers bastard?” She asked. He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Your Grace?” He asked again confused.

“Forgive a queen for her curiosity.” She said. “I merely wish to see how well treated Lord Starks bastard is.” He wanted to refuse but he couldn’t.

“Fine but it’s on the other side of the castle.” He said, hoping to dissuade her but to no avail. They turned around and walked in the other direction until they reached the door to his chamber. 

“Well, open it up.” She said when he made no move to go in. He sighed and went to the door. He opened the door and the queen wondered inside, he filled in behind her almost stepping on Ghost who was asleep by the door. He could feel her judging him, she was no doubt used to far more lavish rooms. “Nice.... closet.” She said. While harsh her assessment wasn’t far off, there wasn’t much room for anything except his bed. 

“Are your curiosities satisfied?” He asked impatiently.

“Almost.” She said, pulling him into a kiss. Jon was dumbfounded, what in the seven hells was going on? Why was the Queen kissing him, he was a bastard? She pulled back from him.

“Why did you do that?” He asked, trying to ignore his hardened manhood.

“Because I wanted too.” She said with a shrug.

“What about the king?” He asked.

“What about him? I’m sure he will find a whore to share his bed.” She said, she leant in again but he stopped her.

“This isn’t right.” He said.

“Why?” She said as she slipped her hand into his breeches and grasped his manhood. “You want to, and more importantly I want too. And I get what I want.” This time when she leant in he did not stop her, in fact he found himself kissing her back. Surely this wasn’t happening, she was the queen. And yet it was real, he was kissing the most beautiful woman in world while she stroked his cock. Her kisses were sweet and he could spend ours tasting them. They pulled apart once more. “Have you had a woman before?” She asked.

“No Your Grace.” He said.

“Than I’m honoured to be the first.” She said mockingly, as she slipped out of her furs. Jon stood in complete shock as she undressed in front of him. Once she was completely undressed he stood there like an idiot, unsure how to proceed and overwhelmed by her beauty. She sighed, grabbing his arms by the wrist and guiding his hands to her breasts. Jon cupped her breasts, completely enchanted by her body, his thumbs tracing rings around her hardened nipples. He found himself drawing closer and closer to her teats until her right breast was in his mouth. She moaned wantonly as he sucked on her tit, giving it ample attention before swapping to the other one. Once he was satisfied he kissed her once more on the lips before going to his knees. Without even thinking he placed a kiss to her mound, earning another moan from her Grace. He lapped at her folds with his tongue, he had no idea what he was doing but the sounds coming from her were reassuring. He continued to lick and suck her sex until she cried out loudly and crashed down onto the bed behind her breathing heavily. His face was slick with her juices and he could still taste her on his tongue. As she caught her breath he slipped out of his breeches and took his hardened manhood in his hand, positioning it at her soaked entrance. He looked at her for permission and she granted it with a nod. Jon moaned and nearly came undone as he thrust into her, nothing had ever felt so good. He took a moment to gather himself and then he slowly began to move himself within her. With each thrust he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge but he held on for dear life, he knew he would never have another chance at this. Alas he couldn’t hold on forever, with a grunt he spilled his seed inside her without thinking. He slumped down onto the bed beside her.

“That was quite impressive for your first time.” She said. “You lasted longer than Robert did on our wedding night.”

“I’m sorry Your Grace I shouldn’t of finished inside you.” He said, how had he been so stupid.

“Worry not bastard, there are ways to avoid... well bastards.” She said. “Are you finished or can you go again.”

“I think I can manage.” He said.

“Lie on your back then.” She commanded. He did as she instructed and she climbed onto him, impaling herself on his shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on continuing this in some capacity but I’m not quite sure which direction to go next. Could have Jon go south or the story could continue as per canon until they meet again in season 7.


End file.
